Shadow of the Storm
by Broadway4eva
Summary: When Thalia decides to leave the Hunters for Nico, Artemis decides to send her on a quest, testing one of her favorite Hunters. What will happen? Well, read the story, that has a stupid title, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I Should've Died a Second Time: FanFiction #2**

**Hello! So this is my first real story, that's not a song-fic or a oneshot, so if you R&R, please, no flame comments! It's about Thalia quitting the Hunters, and Artemis wants to test her, to see if it's worth it, Artemis being herself. So stop reading my terrible summary, and read the first chapter!**

**1. My iPod and Nico di Angelo**

I clicked through my iPod, bored. Without a computer near, I wished that I could download the new A Day to Remember album, What Seperates Me From You. I missed all the music on Nico's iPod, and the title reminded me of the situation I was in. Plus, Nico has an impeccable sense of music. One of the few positive things I have to say about that boy right now. Stupid mind games he plays. One moment, I think he might return my feelings, the next it was like I was on another planet. Did I like him? Or was it just horomones and all that crap? He reminded me of myself, and was so sweet when he wanted to be. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...

'Snap out of it, Thalia!' I told myself. 'You are a Hunter of Artemis! No backing out!' If only there was a way.

I had been thinking about this since the Second Titan War last year. I couldn't decide if I liked him or not, but it didn't matter because I was in the Hunt. There wasn't really a way for us. Or was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? I will post my second chapter in a matter of minutes, so stay here! R&amp;R, but no flame comments! I would appreciate constructive criticism on this, so that I can improve the rest of the story! Thanks, and the longer chapters will be posted every other day! The first two or three chapters are kind of boring, I know, but they are needed. Just look at Sea of Monsters! Slow start, but one of my favorites!<strong>

**-Broadway4eva**


	2. No Easy Way Out

**I Should've Died a Second Time**

**2. No Easy Way Out**

"Artemis?" I called, walking into her tent. "Are you in here?"

"Yes, Thalia Grace," she replied. "What is it?"

"This may be kinda crazy, and you might get mad." I looked at the floor of the tent, kicking a rock with the toe of my black combat boots. "But I don't want to be a Huntress anymore."

"May I ask why you are making this important decision?"

"Well, you see, after I joined, I thought it was for me. But I didn't realize how much I would give up. I don't see my friends very often, I can't drive, and I gave up boys. Normally I wouldn't care, but there is one special boy that is worth it. I feel that I have to do this. There are more...important...things to me now than the Hunt. I'm sorry."

"Fine. I don't think this is the best choice, but if it is what you want, then okay. But to do this, I can't just not let you be a Huntress anymore. You must go on a quest to find a pearl. Not Persephone's Pearls, but a single Pearl of Wisdom. It will be able to tell you if you are making the right chocie, and you must bring it to me. Only this will repeal you of your duties of the Hunt. And by the way, this doesn't make me happy with you AT ALL. This better be worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is! The second chapter! I promise that the storyline will be more interesting tommorow. I can't decide how many chapters I will post, so just look tomorrow, and I will try to update before my orchestra lesson! R&amp;R! No flame! Toodles!<strong>

**-Broadway4eva**


	3. Doing the Impossible

**I Should've Died a Second Time**

_Sorry about not updating yesterday! The power was out before my orchestra lesson, but this is the third chapter! Enjoy! I will post the third tommorow!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Doing the Impossible<strong>

I went to Pheobe, one of the Hunters, and explained my story. "Leave the Hunters? You can add Artemis to you list of Gods/Goddesses that hate you!"

"I know," I told her. Is it really that crazy? I really care about Nico, but if his mind games are all fake and it isn't worth it, I will kill that bastard."

"Thalia, if you believe what you are doing is the right thing, then it is your fate. No one can change that. Even Zeus! So if this is what you want in your life, no one can hold you back."

"Thanks, Pheobe. Appreciate the pep talk, but about the Pearl. How am I going to find a tiny pearl somewhere in the world? That could take decades!"

"Oh, yes. Maybe if you went to the Oracle of Delphi. Rachel could issue a prophecy, and that may narrow the areas you could look."

"Thanks." I said good-bye to Pheobe, and began walking to Camp Half-Blood, which was about 3 miles away, thankfully.

It didn't take long to get to Camp and find Rachel. She was in the amphitheatre, painting. How that went together, I didn't know, but maybe it was because she was trying to paint stairs. Plenty of them here. When I walked in, she whipped around, surrounded by her fiery red hair. She wiped gray paint onto her jeans and took the green earbuds out of her ears.

"Hey, Thalia," she said. "Heard you walk in. How's my painting?"

"Great," I answered, not really caring or even looking at the big canvas. "I need a prophecy about a quest I am going on."

"Good idea to come to me then! Let me see..." She paused for a moment, and soon enough, thick, green smoke enveloped us. Her eyes shown like those green glow sticks that little kids like to play with. When she spoke, her voice echoed, as if there were multiple Oracles in the room.

_"Childs of storm and death shall travel,  
>to Hades's realm, where all will unravel.<em>

_What is to be saved shall be lost in the end,_

_with cuts and scars left to mend."_

"Rachel," I asked, after she collapsed onto a jar of paint. "Are you okay?"

I waited a moment, and she roused. "Yeah, I'm- damn it! That paint was all the gray I had left!"

"Sorry about that. But anyways, this is just a waste of time, and a son of Hades will hate me when this is over?"

"Well, obviously, the son of Hades is Nico. But maybe the prophecy will have a double meaning?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Rachel wasn't that great at optimism.

I left, and saw Nico right as I walked out. He looked so cute, with his big, brown eyes and dark hair. When I caught up with him, I tossed a twig at him out of boredom. Plus, it was very entertaining to watch any given di Angelo get mad.

"What the hell was that for, Thalia!" he screamed. It was funny when he freaked out about that stuff.

"I got bored! Well, anyways, I need to go to the Underworld."

"Well, I can take care of that!" he said, jokingly charging me with his dagger. I deflected it, and grabbed it from his hand. "Not that way, Zombie Dude! Like, get in and out alive!"

"Oh," he said, taking back the Celestial Bronze dagger. "Well, why?"

"Gotta get this bogus Pearl of Wisdom for Artemis. And the prophecy said you have to come with, so...yeah."

"Okay!" he replied, almost too eagerly. I could tell he really wanted to go with me.

* * *

><p><em>So? How was it? Please R&amp;R, but no flame comments! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! I will post tommorow, so look for that as well. I think there are 9 chapters, but there may be 7, so overall, it won't be long for this to be finished. See you soon!<em>

_ -Broadway4eva_


	4. I Get A Rude Awakening

**I Should've Died a Second Time **

**4. I Get a Rude Awakening**

Nico and I Shadow-Traveled to D.O.A. recording studios, and I gotta say, it was awesome! But where we failed was trying to get in. I don't think to strange goth kids make very convincing media, and that was our ploy, because people actually record there, and Charon isn't very friendly. We couldn't Shadow-Travel in, becuase Nico was tired enough after Traveling across the country. And since it was nearly midnight, we both crashed behind the studio. Not exactly the best place, but there is worse. Try sewer. Ask Annabeth, and she will give the same answer about our travels with Luke. That sucked.

That night, I dreamed of two teenage boys at Tartarus. Damn, I wish demi-god dreams didn't suck! Anyways, the boys were having a heated argument. Fun.

_"Where is she going to get a way in?" _the smaller one asked.

_"She's with a son of Hades, you ass! Of course she will get in!" _the second yelled back. The boys looked like some that had fought in the Second Titan War. On Kronos's side. They hadn't joined the others at Camp Half-Blood. _"Hera told us not to let her get the Pearl!"_

_ "And if she does?"_

_ "Then we will probably be vaporized by her!"_

Then, the scene blurred, and I got kicked in the head. "Owww!" I complained. But I saw the hydra that Nico was holding off, and was instantly completely awake.

"How do we kill this thing?" Nico screamed.

"I have no clue!" I thought, deflecting flames from the monster with my sheild. "How about not cutting off any of the heads?"

"Yeah, that seems obvious." I could see that he had, in fact, cut off about three heads.

"Exactly why you didn't think of it!"

After five minutes of fighting the hydra, Nico ducked behind a cement wall that closed off the garbage dumpsters at the back of the studio, and grabbed my arm, dragging me with him. "I have an idea. I can Shadow-Travel to the Styx. After that, since I probably will be tired, it's your job to get it into the River. I can help, but, yeah. Catch it off-guard. It will be vaporized."

"Oka-augh!" Without warning, Nico Shadow-Traveled away, and freaked me out. As much as I enjoy Shadow-Travel, you have to admit that it would be irritating. Whatever. I love Shadow-Traveling. When we materialized by the Styx, I began to walk away from the Hydra, which followed me. I stopped, and the Hydra accidentally took another step. Right into the River Styx. "Yes!" I screamed.

"Nice job," Nico congragulated me, giving me a high-five.

"Hey, you came up with the plan, but still. I did do a nice job, if I do say so myself." I jokingly laughed.

"Yeah, by the way, what is this for? I mean, I get it's for Artemis, but why?"

"Well, you won't be irritated? Or act all ackward? Or anything like that?"

"Um, why would I?"

"You just would," I muttered, turning away from him.

"Pinecone Face, if it hurt you, I wouldn't do that." His face turned red instantly. "I did not just say that, did I?"

"Um, you kinda did, and does that mean you like me?"

"Maybe." He mumbled.

I laughed. "Thank gods! This isn't a waste!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused and embarressed.

"I mean, I like you. That's why I am leaving the Hunters of Artemis. Of course, Artemis doesn't believe this, so she sent me on this quest to find a Pearl of Wisdom, so that she would know if this is the right path for me. Get it?"

"Yes. So if this fails?" Nico's thought was confirmed by the newly reappeared grimance on my face. "I promise that we will get that Pearl. It is your destiny, and I won't let Hera get in the way of that."

"Thanks, Dead Boy," I said. He embraced me, and looked at me with his deep brown eyes. Quickly, our hug turned into a passionate kiss. Suprisingly, his kisses were light and sweet, the opposite of his personality. I guess people can suprise you.


	5. I Find Out Nico's Secret

**I Should've Died a Second Time**

**5. I Find Out Nico's Secret**

When traveling through the Underworld, it helps not to be a daughter of Zeus. Sadly, that was a large setback to getting the Pearl at Tartarus. Hades sent his army upon us, but thankfully, Nico was able to kill-or at least scare- them. "This blows, Dead Boy." I said to him, after escaping more of the skeletons.

"I found that out long ago," he replied, kissing me before I could come up with a retort. "Maybe Persephone can help us," he decided as we broke apart. "She doesn't hate either of us."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're a son of Hades. Not Hades and Persephone. She does hate you! Ask Bianca. She was your father's favorite. Maybe she can reason with him."

"Fine." he mumbled. "But I doubt that she will listen or help us." Nico conjured her spirit, and soon enough, a pale, Huntress version of Bianca di Angelo appeared.

"Hello, brother," Bianca greeted, in her rich, elegant voice. "I see you are well. But you know that it is unwise of you to talk to the dead."

"I know," he mumbled, as he always had when his sister nagged him.

"We need your help," I said, urgently. "We need to know how to retrieve the Pearl of Wisdom. Without it, I can't leave the Hunt. I thought that you might be able to help us. It is by the Pit of Tartarus, but how do we get it from the demigods without being attacked by the skeleton warriors?"

"I don't know the answer, but I will try to reason with them. The warriors. Maybe they will listen. That at least takes care of one of these problems."

"Thanks, sis," Nico whispered, as Bianca faded away. He didn't cry, but from the look in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to. Ever since she had died, he had been mad, and never really gotten over the loss. When he moved away from where Bianca had stood, one of the rubber SlipKnot braclets on his wrist moved. It revealed a small white scar. It wasn't a normal scar, like a battle scar or one from gettting hurt when you were a kid. The scar reminded me of one on my leg from shaving. They looked the same. I then realized what he had done.

"Nico," I said threateningly. "You didn't."

He noticed my eyes move to his wrist. "Um, maybe just a little?" He said nervously. "Fine, yes. After everything happened- you joined the Hunt, Bianca and my mom were dead, the Second War started- I just couldn't take it. So I did this." Nico removed the bands from Hot Topic with insignias for Green Day, Blink182, and My Chemical Romance, to reveal about fifteen little, identical scars. "I stoppped a little while ago, but it's hard."

"Nico," The tone of my voice changed from tough and hard to soft and caring. "You don't have to do that ever again. I'm with you now. Don't worry. Understand?" I took his hand, and kissed his lips. He kissed back, wrapping his hands around my waist. Putting my hands around the back of his neck, we broke apart for air.

"Never again, Thals." He kissed me again, passionatly. "I promise."

"Good," I turned away, kissing his cheek as I did. One thing I probably couldn't live with is Nico di Angelo. Just don't tell him I said that. "Now we better go get the Pearl of Wisdom."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So, I finally got chapters 4 and 5 up! Yay! I know that it isn't the greatest, and has major problems, but if you don't comment, I can't fix it! Just remember that! I will try to finish the story before vacation next week, because we won't have a computer:( Keep reading! Have a good day!<strong>

**-Broadway4eva**


	6. Found It!

**I Should've Died a Second Time**

**6. Found It!**

"I was right," I muttered, irritated. "Two demigods are guarding it."

"I doubt that they can take us!"

"How? It's the two of US! Nico, don't be so naieve!"

"Not exactly." He waved a finger, and two soldiers appeared. And they didn't want to kill us. That was new. "Bianca got them to help us."

"Thank you!" I screamed at the sky.

"Well, since they are here, you and these guys can hold off those guys." He pointed from me, to the soldiers, to the demigods that worked for Lady Hera. "I will get the Pearl."

"Why you?" I whined.

"Because, you are, in all technacalities, still a Huntress. You're invincible. Ready?"

I tried to tell him that I could fall in battle, but Nico was clearly forgetting that, and he ran away. As I jumped out, the guards noticed him, but I got their attention. "Careful!" I screamed at Nico as I fought off one of the boys. Did I mention that the Pearl was on the edge of Tartarus? I guess that I must have caught him off-guard, because when he lunged at the Pearl, he went too far. He fell over the edge. Down into Tartarus.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is a really short chapter, but I had to post this tonight. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had a request to make. Please review! I appreciate the 2 that I have, and that's more than I can ask, however I would love some constructive criticism! Due to web traffic stats, I know I have readers, but I would love to have some room for improvement. Since this is my first real FanFic, I would like to use this to improve A LOT. Thanks, and come back soon! Good night!<strong>


	7. Rock Climbing

**I Should've Died a Second Time**

**7. Rock Climbing**

Disbeliving, I ran to the edge. "Nico!" I screamed, but he didn't answer. I fell to the ground, sobbing. He couldn't have died! Nico! He was still young, and the only person who truly understood me. Other than Annabeth, he was my closest friend. He couldn't be gone! I kept telling myself this, but I wasn't convinced. I stood up and backed away from Tartarus, suddenly enraged by the two boys who had guarded the Pearl. If it wasn't for them, this wouldn't have been so hard to do. I took out my Celestial Bronze sword, but decided it was a waste. It would only scar, not kill. Gods, I am so irritable sometimes. 'Lightning,' I thought. 'Come on powers! Zap those two bitches! Hurry up!' Suddenly, the skies of the Underworld were illuminated by lightning. The two demigods fell to the floor and died. What can I say? Sometimes, I get carried away with my powers!

Then, I heard heavy breathing, and someone jump onto the ground. I looked up, and saw Nico di Angelo next to me. "Nico!" I screamed happily. He grabbed me, and kissed me until I couldn't breathe anymore. "Gods, I though you had died!"

"Well, I didn't. Can't say I would enjoy being stuck in the Underworld for longer than a few hours. And, I have something!" He opened his tightly-closed palm, to reveal a small, white bead. A pearl.

"Omigods! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled in one breath, grabbing him, and kissing him harder then I ever had before.

"You're welcome! And I guess now that we should go give this to Lady Artemis now!"

"Sure! Good idea!" And with that, we Shadow-Traveled back to the Hunters, dissolving into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update the past two days! I was being lazy, but now I'm not! Yay! In a minute, I will be posting the final chapter, Artemis's Trick, so stick around! And don't forget to REVIEW! But, as usual, no flame comments! Adios!<strong>

**-Broadway4eva**


	8. Artemis's Secret

**I Should've Died a Second Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, since I forgot this most of the time, here is the disclaimer for the whole thing!<strong>

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PJO RELATED! HOW MUCH CLEARER DO I HAVE TO MAKE THIS?**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Artemis's Trick<strong>

"Hello, Lady Artemis," I said. "We have the Pearl."

", could we talk for a minute?"

"Um, sure." So I walked into the tent, leaving Nico behind. "First of all, I would like to tell you that you are no longer a Huntress. Secondly, I would like to tell you the truth about this quest. This Pearl is worthless. Those boys were really monsters. They don't, or didn't, work for Hera. The whole quest was just a test. I needed to see if you really did want to leave, and if it was worth it. You were one of the best Liutenants. But seeing you with Nico, it showed me that you didn't belong in the Hunt."

"Thank you, Lady." I replied, leaving the tent.

"Soooo?" Nico asked. It only took a second for him to realize that I no longer wore my silver tiara. After that, he hugged me, and just had our first kiss did, it turned into a long, sweet kiss. "Now," he happily said. "Why don't we walk back to Camp?"

Once we arrived, we instantly saw Annabeth and Percy by the cabins. Percy and Annabeth were talking about Annabeth's final blueprint for Olympus. As usual, Percy was trying to convince her that the designs were perfect, and Annabeth, in her normal fasion, disagreed and said they were terrible. It only took a few seconds, though, for her to notice me. "Thalia!" she said, so excitedly that I was pretty sure it caused permanent loss of hearing for surrounding campers. "What happened? I thought you were a Huntress?" Annabeth remarked, probably because Nico and I were happily talking, and not ripping each other's heads off, like normal.

"Not anymore!" I eagerly told her.

Conner and Travis walked up. "Wait, aren't you in the Hunt?"

"Ugh! Why don't I just tell you all at once! I might be able to save my breath!" Everyone around the cabins came and sat by Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Conner, Travis, and I, to listen to my story.

"Well, I wasclicking through my iPod, bored. Without a computer near, I wished that I could download the new A Day to Remember album, What Seperates Me From You. I missed all the music on Nico's iPod, and the title reminded me of the situation I was in."

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is the last Author's Note for my story, Shadow of the Storm, I would like to say thank you to a few people!<strong>

**1.) Firstly, to my aunt and mother. Although I wouldn't let them see any of the story until the chapter was posted, they introduced me to writing and reading! Without them, I wouldn't be who I am today!**

**2.) Secondly, to my awesome friends, Mikaela and Ally! They have taught me to do what I want, be myself, and ignore haters. Not to mention Mikaela's proofreading!**

**3.) Thirdly, to everyone who has read or reviewed this at one point! You were my reason to write this, even if I got a flame comment, or very few views on a chapter. Best people to share a FanFic with!**

**4.) Fourth, and finally, to Rick Riordan. He wrote the PJO series, and made up the characters that I used! Without him, this story wouldn't be written, along with many FanFictions, and the entire series about Percy Jackson and The Olympians, not to mention The Lost Hero!**

**So, even if you are reading this long after I wrote it, thank you, and look for more of my stories in the future! Toodles! **

**-Broadway4eva**


End file.
